Talk:Daimon/@comment-3277384-20150711103644
PLEASE HELP Guys I'm having trobule as a Magick Archer against this big douche. Please note, if you wanna help me, you can read just the last lines, but I think you could understand better by reading the whole story. Faced him yesterday as a Magik archer, Lv 84-85. Something around 1200-1300 for the Bow Magick Attack, while 1200 for the primary strenght (daggers). Defenses weren't great (because magick archers armors aren't that good compared to physical classes, of course) but ok, and I had 2200 HP. So, I enter the area. Before this note that I follwed the wiki and I've looked up for advices on various communities, so I prepared the character upon them. I was also trying to upgrade sixfold to ninefold, but after hours of researches of thar damned ring I just said "Fuck it". Enter the area, and I immediately try that electric arrow that bounces around (I'm italian and I don't remember the english name). 0 damage. Ok then, let me go with Sixfold bolt. Barely any damage. Why the hell can't i aim his head? Dammit, isn't that its weakpoint? But I still had the ace in the hole with that... Hunter Bolt? Is that its name? Whatever, I decided to bring it with me because I've heard that Daimon is weak to holy. AAnnnd it backfired as a huge middle-finger. On this wiki it's said to fire the bolt while being under him, and MAYBE (I don't know) it did more damage, but it was way to hard to kill him that way. I've tried that almost 8-9 times, I've managed to hit him just 4. What about the daggers? They kind of did a little more damage, but still it wasn't convenient. So, what next. I only had the normal arrow. Yes, basic shot. It didn't do much damage, but it still was kinda useful because it was rapid and stamina-free. I've killed him just with the basic shots. I've used 5 Demon periapts and got upraged with holy damage multiple times. It took me 30 minutes. 30 friggin minutes. You'de be saying "30 minutes arent THAT much!". Yes, they aren't just a few neither, but let me explain why I can't accept this. This isn't the first time I've faced Daimon. This is the second. The first time, was around 6-7 months ago. Still as a Magick Archer. Level... around 60-65. You know what? It was the same thing. I've managed to almost kill him (3 life bars left), in 40 minutes, you know with what? Yes, exactly my fella. DAMN BASIC DAMN SHOTS. FOR FUCK'S SAKE. 7 months, in which I've played the game for 10-15 hours more. Almost 20 levels of upgrading. Got the mage at Rank 9 to get the augment. Farmed Everfall. Farmed Bitterblack to level up and get that MOTHERFUCKING MAGICK BOWMAN'S RING. All my actions based on advices found here and elsewhere on the internet. For what? For repeating the same stupid and lame thing, just for 10 minutes less of fight. All that struggle, all that preparation... When, with a bit of caution, I could've killed the bastard 7 month ago. Nothing changed. This makes me upset, but you know what? I still wanna fight him, along with the second form. Maybe in NG+ (Bitterblack doesn't change If I finish the game, right?). But now I require concise advices to beat him as a Magik Archer, and with a Ranger Pawn. Skills, Items, Equips. Everything. Please help. That hurts.